


Starbucks

by viiemzee



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing really much to say except...coffee. Xavin and coffee. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks

" _Xavin, darling?"_

" _Yes?"_

_Karolina pointed at the small green shop perched at the corner, giving her fiancé a large smile. Xavin raised her eyebrow, not understand what these gestured meant, and shrugged. "Yes?" she asked again, and Karolina rolled her eyes._

" _Starbucks."_

" _Does it have anything to do with the animal you call a buck and deep space?" Xavin wondered aloud, stopping in her tracks, swinging Karolina's hand (held tightly in hers) between them. "I don't understand, darling, I'm sorry."_

_Karolina grabbed Xavin's arm and dragged her into the shop, walking up to the counter and ordered two caramel macchiatos. Xavin found a small stool and sat on it, watching as Karolina paid and came back with two steaming hot beverages._

" _This," Karolina giggled, hanging Xavin a cardboard cup, "is one of the best things in the world."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Coffee."_

* * *

 

"Xavin?"

"Yes?"

"I have a headache…"

Xavin gave a small laugh and jiggled a few coins in her hand, giving a small whistle. "I'll be back soon, right, my love?"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see…" and she left, out the door and towards the nearest Starbucks, not too far off from their current base. She entered and quickly moved up to the counter, smiling at the man behind it.

"Is it true that coffee can help cure headaches?"

"Uh…I guess…" he answered, puzzled.

"Well, my fiance needs one large vanilla late, quickly."

* * *

 

"Karolina?"

"Yeah?"

"Xavin's addicted to coffee, isn't she?"

Karolina looked up at Nico and shrugged, laughing as they watched Xavin rush out of the house with enough change to buy everyone a cup of joe. "I dunno why she's going when I just said I have a headache…"

"Maybe she has a plan?"

"I don't know…I like being on my toes with her. Have no idea what she's doing, but it is fun."

* * *

 

Xavin soon returned, breezily walking into the living room and plonking herself right next to Karolina, planting a kiss on her forehead and handing her the cup of coffee, smiling at her. "Coffee cures headaches, I heard…"

Karolina giggled and took a sip of the vanilla late, giving a small 'mm' of pleasure as the warm liquid hit her throat and the pain in her head dimmed slightly. Xavin wrapped a careful arm around her betrothed and kissed her hair line repeatedly, nudging her nose on the blonde's forehead.

"Feeling better?"

"Yep. Starbucks performs miracles…" Karolina murmured, looking up at Xavin and nudging her face into the Skrull's face, their lips a hair breadth away. "And so do you, knowing exactly what I need, when I need it…"

Giving a small chortle, Xavin closed the gap between their lips herself, the taste of vanilla and milk and caffeine fresh on Karolina's mouth, lingering with the taste that was so indisputably her…

 


End file.
